Recreational vehicles such as, but not limited to, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and utility task vehicles (UTVs), include systems to shift through gearing of transmission during operation of the vehicles. Shifting parameters are traditionally set at the manufacture based on performance and anticipated use. This setup, however, is limiting when a vehicle shifting configuration is desired outside of typical anticipated use.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for effective and efficient method of changing shifting parameters of a transmission.